


Sorta A Coffee Shop AU

by Chaneladdict



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneladdict/pseuds/Chaneladdict
Summary: Tumblr Ask : Steve, Bucky and Peggy as friends with benefits who like to daily explore their hobby which is sitting in a cafe and judging people on the base of who they'd eagerly fuck.





	Sorta A Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beautifulwhensarcastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulwhensarcastic/gifts).



> A lovely prompt from Justine for WW3some. 
> 
> Reviews Encouraged Always :D

Peggy settled herself down, into the corner of their favourite coffee shop. It was a Tuesday morning, post-rush, so it was only filled with a few students on their laptops, ear buds in, world tuned out, and one or two older folks enjoying their teas and newspapers. One or two suitable targets for their favourite game, but it was still early, she decided. Happily grabbing the table by the window with the soft, subtle, tan leather couch, it was almost snug with her piping hot cappuccino in hand. Her guy slid over to the couch next to her already having spotted their target.  

“So that one?” He asked, his own iced-coffee-even-though-it-was-December, in hand.  

“Hmm, maybe. But didn’t we agree on a girl this time,” she cocked a brow at his surprised face, which made him smile.

“Did we? Oh, I must have forgot then… what aboooout, _her_?” He nodded subtly to their left, a woman in her early twenties if Peggy had to guess, she looked a little frazzled, but was seemingly happy eating her late breakfast, and watching a YouTube video.  

“Not really my type.” She uttered pre-sip.

“Her?” He nodded in the opposite direction, this time to a tall, very slim icy blonde. Typing with her perfectly manicured nails, on her sparkling bright white phone.  

Hmm. No.  

“It’s hard to know what your _type_ is, you aren’t exactly a stickler for blondes OR brunettes…”

Peggy smirked into her drink, “You _know_ I like both, I don’t discriminate like that.”

“What about a redhead this time?” He asked with a small laugh of his own, her eyes though kept going back to the target at the other side of the shop.  "No, you’re settled on this one aren’t you?“  

She shrugged, maybe she was. Just a little.  

"I like the look of them.”

He nodded, appraising their target with a nod. He liked the look of them too, strong jawline for one thing, that was a stipulation of hers, as always.

“He’s not a _woman_ though,” he added.

“No, he’s not but he’s prettier than most women we know.” They shared a look then, and it was a struggle not to laugh, because, well, it was true.

“Lashes and legs for days, the rest is just … semantics.”  

That did make him laugh, “Fine, fine, which one of us is -”  

Before he could finish asking who was going to go flirt, Peggy was catching his eye. The other man was handsome, a little too pensive but that was normal, for a man alone, reading a newspaper like an old fogy. But he was beautiful, lashes and legs for days indeed. Nice face, pretty even… Yeah, he could get on board with this idea.  

It took a few minutes of eye-fucking for Peggy to discard her coffee in favour of the tall, vanilla number sitting by the other corner.                  

She was at times, utterly shameless.  

He sat back and watched her saunter over to their target. He looked up at her, all lashes and pretty confused pout. He wasn’t sure what was being said, but the man in question, the well-built, yet at the same time delicately pretty man had a slight blush to his cheeks as Peggy spoke, and it grew when Peggy gestured over to him.  

The mark looked over to where he sat and raised his brows at both him and back at Peggy.

That was his cue.

“Uh, hey?” the mark spoke up, looking up at him through those illegal eyelashes. “You um, girlfriend? -”

“Friend who is a girl.” Peggy interjected and he wanted to roll his eyes, because, really? They were still on that bullshit?

“She was saying that, uh,” he cleared his throat, and he even blushed. He was a good mark.

“Whatever she was offering I’m fine with it,” he added before the other man could continue to fumble in-eloquently.  

The other man’s eyes widened at his brashness.  

With a sigh, Bucky gave in. He was tired, and as much fun as the game was, he was over it. He just wanted to get back into bed, this time, preferably with his two best buds. So, he cut to the chase, and ruined their game, but hopefully amped up their fun to a slight less PG version, by moving in and kissing Steve straight on the mouth. He heard Peggy sigh in annoyance to his left, but as it was, he didn’t care.

“You’re always in such a hurry, Buck. No patience.” Steve added, this time with a smile as he opened his eyes. No longer the mark, just Steve. He looked to Peggy and raised his brow, in that typical ‘what did you expect’ kinda of way. And honestly, what DID they expect.

“Kids, this is great and all, really. I’m _all_ about the tease.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Bucky soldiered on.  

“But it’s minus stupid degrees, even in here, and I’m over it. If you two wanna continue with the games, I got a whole drawer fulla goodies,” he cocked a brow, before he continued, “that we could use, in the heat of my very insulated house.”

Peggy was pouting, literally, so as to not piss her off completely, he grabbed her hand and softly kissed it.

“Ladies choice.”

That perked her interest. She smiled, slow and wicked like a Cheshire cat.

“You might regret that, Barnes.”  

Steve laughed, downing the last of his coffee, as all three stood up from the small table.

“Never, Carter, never!”

If he ushered them out of there a little faster than was polite, well it was just he knew he had much, much better things waiting for them in private!


End file.
